


Give Me a Sign

by teatimeready



Category: Fargo (TV), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: American Sign Language, Confessions, Deaf Character, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Getting Together, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Multi, Mutual Pining, My First Work in This Fandom, No Longer Hitmen, One Big Happy Family, POV First Person, Pining, Polyamory, Reader-Insert, Romance, Rough Kissing, Sign Language, Slow Burn, Starting Over, Swearing, Threesome - F/M/M, ex cons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 01:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18297383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teatimeready/pseuds/teatimeready
Summary: Y/n rolls into town to meet with her two favorite (ex) hitmen for a well deserved vacation. Little does she know these boys have a surprise for her!





	Give Me a Sign

**Author's Note:**

> (Both in italics)  
> My name is = ASL  
> “My name is” = ASL and speaking

I marched into the familiar family diner with a huge smile. “Hiya Lou!” I said to the older man as I leaned over the counter.

“Well I’ll be a monkey's uncle! How ya been kid?” Lou came around the counter to bring me into a bear hug, “haven't seen you around these parts since, oh heck, back when Molly was pregnant!”

“Oh yea, how is the family?” I sat down in a booth nearby.

Lou came back to hand me a menu and poured a cup of coffee, “Oh, can’t complain. Everyone's healthy.”

“Very true.” I commented as took a sip of the warm liquid. “Diner looks to be having good business still.”

“Like I said, can’t complain. You ah, expecting company? Or is it just you today?”

“Oh, yes, Wrench and Numbers should be here shortly. Just had to close up the shop.”

Lou brought two more menus to the booth, “those boys have been doing pretty well these last few years with their shop. Stayin’ out of trouble too.”

I smiled over my menu, “Yes they have. Made a promise to me that they tend to keep.”

“Otherwise they will have to answer to you.” Lou joked.

“More like they will have to answer to _Molly_. I won’t need to kick their asses after she’s done with ‘em.” We both laughed at the thought.

“Well I’ll let you look over the menu. Hasn’t changed much though.” He goes to leave but something catches his eye, “oh, looks like you catch the eye of young fella. Good lookin’ too.”

Before I could process what the older man said, a familiar face sits across from me, “Y/n! What are the changes of us seeing each other on our vacation!”  

Across from me sat my coworker, Todd. He was a few years younger than me, but we got along really well. The odds of us seeing each other on our time off, with our work place being around 10 hours away, was a head-scratcher for sure.

“Crazy! Are you enjoying your vacation so far?” _Please don’t ask me why I’m here._

“You know I am!” He lets out loud laugh as the door rings. I don’t have to look over to know who the two giants were that just walked in. “How about you? You seem to know the owner?”

“Oh, yea, I’ve known Lou for a few years now.”

“That’s so cool! Well I’m glad I ran into you. Like it was fate.” He gave me a look I choose ignore.

“Who's your friend here, Y/n.” Numbers asked. Both ex-hitmen starred intensely at my coworker.

_“This is my coworker T-o-d-d.”  I’ve told you about him before._

_You never told us he was cute._ Wrench gave me a pointed look and I rolled my eyes.

_Never noticed._

Todd awkwardly waved at both men and said hello, “I should let you be. It was really nice seeing you in town. Maybe I will see you again?”

“Maybe.” And with that he quickly went back to his table with both man watching him.

Numbers and Wrench both sat across from me and I tried to ignore the way the taller man was staring at me.

Lou came around and took our orders.

 _So-_ Numbers started but stopped for a moment to share a look with Wrench.

 _So?_ I asked both men.

Wrench was the one to pick up the conversation after Numbers, _you fuck him?_

“Excuse me?!” I didn’t mean to shout like I did, but that question through me off.

 _Your coworker T-o-d-d._ Numbers added.

I gave both men a pointed look. _I know who he meant. And no! Why the hell would you even ask me that?_

I purposely ignore both men’s reply to check my phone. Sometimes they would get like this- they would act like my older, annoying brothers. Which always pissed me off considering our relationship was nowhere near that of siblings.

I downed my coffee in a rush of annoyance. I will admit to myself that when I first met Todd I did have a small crush on him. I just got out of my first, longtime relationship so I never even played with the idea of dating him. He was sweet enough, but I was too broken at that point.

We have worked together for six years now, but nothing beside a close work relationship has ever bloomed and frankly I was okay with that.

I let out a loud sigh and waved Lou over for more coffee.

“Careful kid. This stuff will keep you up at night.” The older man joked dryly as he poured the fresh coffee all the way to the brim, and left before I could comment.

“ _Where are you staying while you are in town?_ ”

I was gratefully Numbers was smart enough to stay off the subject Todd, “ _I was hoping with you guys?_ ” Even though it wouldn’t be the first time I’ve stayed with them, I still felt bashful asking the two for lodging.

Wrench gave me a queer look as he answered _duh_ right as Lou brought us our food.

“Fast as always, Lou!” I bite into my BLT and let out a small moan, “and so delicious!”

The older man let out a snort, “Not that hard to make toast, and then slap on a few items.”

I smiled up at him, “But you always toast it just right! And the crispiness of the bacon is always perfect!”

Lou just waved me off as he walked away, but I could tell he was pleased with my compliments.

The three of us sat in comfortable silence as we enjoyed our food. Numbers seemed to like his burger enough(he was never one to openly enjoy eating food like Wrench and I did) while the redheaded ex-hitman lavished his burger like it was his last meal. Wrench did this with most of his meal though. Numbers and I think it has to do with his rough upbringing. We don’t know much, as we never pushed for more than what Wrench was willing to give, but we knew enough. Which is why the two of us never bring it up.

Once we were done eating and waiting for the check I spoke again, _You boys mention a possible small job? Involving a friend?_

Both men shared a look, and Numbers cleared his throat as he leaned in, _Yea, for now it's just going to be a meet and greet. To figure out if we want to do it or not._

Something seemed a bit off so I glanced at Wrench for any clues, but noticed right away he wasn’t meeting my eyes.

 _O-k-a-y_ I signed slowly, _Who's the friend?_ Both men shared a look again and now I knew something was really up.

 

_Chief Jim Hopper._

 

tbc.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Let me know what you think so far. <3


End file.
